finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV patches
Final Fantasy XV has been updated with various patches since its release, adding new weapons, DLC and story scenes, as well as various quality of life improvements and bug fixes. List of patches 1.02 The "day one patch", dubbed "Crown Update," improves the game's camera so it is easier to track action that transpires in narrow areas. An Ascension tree was implemented for Wait Mode, and the player can now use a "Monster Whistle" to summon enemies. Scenes from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV and Omen were added, as were galleries for obtained fish and recipes. Players could also upload the photos Prompto takes to Facebook and Twitter. Noctis can now perform certain actions inspired by Omen. Libra operates at a faster pace during Wait Mode, and the Wait Gauge can be replenished by defeating enemies. Noctis can now warp outside of battle and shop from the Regalia. Players can freely change field music, and they can access the main menu while the Regalia is in "Auto" mode. The screen now flashes red when Noctis is low on HP, several bugs have been fixed, and slight changes have been made to towns and the open world. Menu functionality has been improved, sidequest balance has been adjusted, and new fishing spots have been added. The 1.00 version has a different ending. The campfire scene where Noctis stands up to address his friends before the scene fades to black doesn't happen, and Luna sheds tears when she looks at the photo from Noctis's journey. The ending cutscene in the current game is a reworked version of the original. 1.03–1.05 The 1.03 patch was released on December 21, 2016. It adds a New Game Plus option and frames for the photos Prompto takes. Several bugs have been fixed, as have problems some players experienced with the game's display area. This patch enables content from the Holiday Pack to be used, and makes upgradable weapons sellable (although it is not recommended to do so; the player always gets a new Engine Blade from the New Game Plus, however). There were originally no flashbacks depicting Jared Hester during the scene where the group discusses his fate; these were added in patch 1.03, presumably because players had complained they did not remember this person. On January 24, 2017, the 1.04 patch added the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. The carnival ended on February 20 with the 1.05 patch, that also added selectable resolution options for PlayStation 4 Pro users, new limited-time quests and contests, increased the level cap from 99 to 120, enables players to store up to 200 photos from the original 150, lets the player listen to the in-game music player while riding a chocobo, and adds two tracks from the NieR series to the player. When first released, enemies defeated by summoning only yielded EXP to Noctis. After the 1.05 patch, every party member that has not fallen will gain the EXP as well. 1.06–1.08 On March 27, 2017, Square Enix released the 1.06 patch for the game. The patch adds a new playable segment in Chapter 13 named Verse 2: For King and Comrade, in which the player takes control of Gladiolus as he explores Zegnautus Keep with Ignis. The segment can be accessed through a choice at the start of Chapter 13, or from the Special section of the main menu if the player has already completed the game. Additional changes were made to Noctis's segment of Chapter 13, such as tweaks to the Ring of the Lucii and more cutscenes featuring Emperor Aldercapt and Ravus Nox Fleuret. The patch also removes some of the world's invisible walls allowing the player to explore more freely and collect newly-placed items that can be found atop previously inaccessible structures, such as the stone arches in Duscae. Additionally, winning snapshots from Square Enix's photo contest have been added to the screens in Takka's Pit Stop at the Hammerhead, and the timed quest feature was temporarily suspended. Patch 1.07 makes the game compatible with the Episode Gladiolus DLC and adds two songs from it to the main game's music player. Patch 1.08 fixes a bug involved with using Alterna on Ifrit. 1.09 On April 27, 2017, the 1.09 patch released. It adds options to change font sizes to enhance readability and also a new optional mode for PlayStation 4 Pro users that stabilizes the game's frame rate. New content was added for Final Fantasy XV's collaboration with Terra Battle, including decals for the Regalia and songs for the music player. Timed Quests return with the addition of leaderboards and a new currency called Quest Points, which players can earn by completing the quests and then spend on various rewards. The first new Timed Quest is a collaboration with the musician Afrojack, so it also adds some of his music to the game as well as a special weapon called the Afrosword. 1.10 On May 24, 2017, the 1.10 patch released. It adds a new food item and a survey on the main menu that players can complete to tell Square Enix what future content they would like to see in the game. Options include story content about Ardyn's past, Aranea Highwind as a playable character, and harder difficulty modes. The new Trendy Outfit DLC attire for Noctis features a jacket with behemoth embroidery. It was originally Japan-exclusive to those who bought the actual jacket. It protects against stat-reducing ailments (with jacket) or boosts Noctis's critical hit rate (without the jacket). The Plump 'n' Pungent Tofu recipe gives "Last Stand" effect that greatly boosts strength and magic at the cost of lowering HP. It also yields 10% more EXP from battles. 1.11–1.12 On June 26, 2017, patches 1.11 and 1.12 were released. It implements the Regalia Type-D customization option, which can be installed at Hammerhead and allows the vehicle to drive off-road. It also adds compatibility for the Episode Prompto DLC pack and adds its songs "Home Sweet Home", "Orbital Instability", and "Trigger" to the main game's music player. 1.13 On July 31, 2017, patch 1.13 was released. It adds a new hunt for Melusine, which is available after chapter 8 at the Meldacio Hunter HQ. A new trophy, "Love Turned Tragic", can be earned for completing the quest. Cross chains, originally seen in Episode Duscae, have been implemented into the game and a tutorial for them appears during the Melusine hunt. The player can earn the "Seize the Moment" trophy for performing 10 full-hit cross chains. The Magitek Exosuit attire was also added. It was originally planned to be a part of the Booster Pack+ DLC but was delayed and distributed for free instead. The Moogle Chocobo Carnival event was also reopened temporarily and closed again in September. 1.14–1.15 On August 30, 2017, patches 1.14 and 1.15 were released. The patches add a bestiary, which shows enemy stats, item drop information, and new lore. The bestiary already contains entries for enemies the player has fought prior to the update. It also adds a chapter select feature, which becomes available after the game has been completed, and the Assassin's Festival event, which will run between August 31, 2017 and January 31, 2018. 1.16 On September 29, 2017, patch 1.16 was released. It adds new story scenes to Chapter 12 which expand on the lore surrounding the Astrals and the Great War of Old. Additionally, two new fish were added to the archive and the second run of the Moogle Chocobo Carnival event was concluded. Adding of the new fish was a mistake however, and they cannot be caught yet.https://twitter.com/FFXVJP/status/913609652704755712 Previously powerful combination of using the Bow of the Clever with Ignis's Overwhelm Technique was made significantly slower. 1.17–1.18 On November 6, 2017, patches 1.17 and 1.18 were released for the Xbox One and then on November 10 for the PS4. The patches add an option to accept up to ten hunts at once and compatibility for the Final Fantasy XV: Comrades DLC. The two fish that were mistakenly added in patch 1.16 were removed. Enhanced 4K visuals were also added for Xbox One X users. 1.19–1.20 On December 11, 2017, patches 1.19 and 1.20 were released. It implements character switching, allowing players to take control of party members other than Noctis. Additionally, it includes compatibility for the Episode Ignis DLC and adds tracks from it and Comrades to the main game's music player. The online leaderboards for Timed Quests were also concluded with this patch. 1.21 On February 1, 2018, patch 1.21 was released; it concludes the Assassin's Festival, and adds Aranea as a training partner at camp, as well as an option to advance the time of day (fast forwarding does not lose food buffs). The patch also adds new drills for the Tutorial, new items to Alessio's trading post in Altissia, and an "Arts" category for Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto (applies to character swap). The hairstyle for Ignis's DLC outfit from Episode Ignis has also been fixed. Noctis's manual dodge now has fewer invincible frames. The other party members' manual dodge was untouched. Chocobo rental's final day now turns the remaining days value red. Ignis's Quick Recipeh now freezes everything around him while he cooks, similar to how action stops in Wait Mode. Ifrit's model was updated in both the battle and the bestiary, and Shiva now speaks in English after her story-related summoning in Chapter 14 rather than in the Astral language. She wishes Ifrit rests in peace and tells Noctis the grace of the Astrals will always be with him. Noctis replies he intents to fulfill the promise he had made to Shiva, in reference to the previously added scene in Chapter 12. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto can now climb ladders, whereas they simply appeared at the top after Noctis was done climbing in previous versions. External links *List of official patch notes References Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy XV downloadable content